Merciless
Merciless is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifty-eighth case in Explore the World and the one hundred and seventy-second overall. It takes place in South Asia appearing as the fifth case in the region. Plot Connor soon instructed Riya and the player to head to a monastery in Bhutan after the discovery of fabric made there on the serial killer's list. The pair soon traversed through the mountain trail to the monastery, only to find guru Deepak Bhavna dead in a temple, his head smashed open. They soon sent the body to Nia and discovered the weapon to be a prayer wheel, before finding reason to suspect GPA pilot Malcolm Fletcher, literature and history student Sabina Jagirani, and King Neten Pandita. They then received word from Imran that Spencer had headed up to the monastery and had lost his footing on the cliffs. The team raced to the cliff path where they rescued Spencer, sending him back to the plane. Knowing you had to walk the path to get to the monastery, they searched there, suspecting Bollywood actress Lavanya Chopra and monk Gyasto. Anya then approached the pair, telling them that the team had been summoned to meet the King immediately. Neten then told them that he wanted the case solved as soon as possible, telling them they had until sunset to find the killer and arrest them before they were removed from the country. The pair quickly got to work and as sunset approached, they uncovered Neten as the killer. Neten initially refused to confess and laughed at the pair, telling them they'd forgotten who he was. Riya continued to present the evidence and soon Neten cracked under pressure, admitting that he killed Deepak to terminate a problem. Neten told them that Deepak's teachings were riling people against him, saying that Deepak was trying to spark a revolution against the monarchy. Seeing Deepak as a threat to his power, Neten went to the monastery under the cover of night and pounced on Deepak, stepping on his throat with his boot to pin him down. Neten then grabbed a prayer wheel that was nearby and relentlessly bashed Deepak's head in, not stopping until Deepak's blood stained the ground. Disgusted by Neten's remorseless, they went to arrest him, only for his guards to stop them. The guards then demanded the GPA step down, giving Neten time to escape. Back on the plane, a frustrated Riya insisted they had to arrest Neten, only for Takagi to tell them that a body had just been found in Neten's courtyard! The player and Bradley soon raced to Neten's courtyard, only to find his body draped over a statue, encased in gold. After bagging the body and sending it to Nia, they searched the area and found some broken stone which, once repaired, revealed writing from the monastery. They soon chased the lead and headed there, discovering a shrine to the Gilded Ghoul. Disturbed by the shrine, the detectives powered through and found proof that Gyatso had helped the serial killer kill Neten. They quickly confronted Gyatso, who confessed to being the serial killer's accomplice in all the killings, telling them that Deepak was also an accomplice. He revealed that he assisted the serial killer in killing Neten to avenge Deepak and further the serial killer's goal, the mass sacrifice, which would take place in Dhaka. The pair then locked the laughing accomplice up. Meanwhile, Lavanya requested the player and Riya's help. She told them she had seen a man lose his footing on the cliffs and injure himself, saying that she wanted to find him before anything happened to him. The pair quickly started searching and took a blood sample of the unknown man, identifying him as carpet seller Ravi Patil. Anthony also told Riya that he found evidence that she and Ravi's genetic material matched, meaning Ravi was her father. Anya also confessed that she'd found documents confirming Ravi had changed his name from Laghari to his mother's maiden name, Patil. Shocked by the discovery, Riya found Ravi in the cliffs and asked him if she was his daughter. Ravi initially refused to answer, before rejecting Riya, telling her that he didn't want to find her. He then exclaimed that he needed to finish his delivery to the monastery and hurried off, leaving Riya sobbing in Anthony's arms. The team then set off for Dhaka to stop the serial killer once and for all, eventually landing in the city. When they disembarked the plane, Riya spotted a figure glittering in the distance, prompting her to run over to it. Riya then screamed as she found Ravi's body, encased in gold from head to toe, proving all that glitters isn't gold... Years ago, Aida delivered the eulogy at Priyanka's funeral, where she told the guests that life was cruel to take her away. After the wake and the funeral, Aida was walking back to her apartment when she was pulled into an alleyway by a thief to be mugged. Aida soon realized that this man was the thief who had killed Priyanka and escaped. Aida then grabbed a pipe and hit him around the head, hitting him over and over again until he was still, her white clothes being stained by blood. Summary Victim *'Deepak Bhavna' (found with his head smashed open) Murder Weapon *'Prayer Wheel' Killer *'Neten Pandita' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears hiking boots. *The suspect eats papadums. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar. *The suspect wears a feather. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears hiking boots. *The suspect smokes a peace pipe. *The suspect eats papadums. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a feather. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears hiking boots. *The suspect smokes a peace pipe. *The suspect eats papadums. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar. *The suspect wears a feather. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears hiking boots. *The suspect smokes a peace pipe. *The suspect eats papadums. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a feather. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears hiking boots. *The suspect smokes a peace pipe. *The suspect eats papadums. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer wears hiking boots. *The killer smokes a peace pipe. *The killer eats papadums. *The killer has a scar. *The killer wears a feather. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Temple. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cloth Sack, Pilot's Cap) *Examine Pilot's Cap. (Result: M FLETCHER; New Suspect: Malcolm Fletcher) *Question Malcolm on why his cap was on the crime scene. (New Crime Scene: King's Courtyard) *Investigate King's Courtyard. (Clues: Photograph, Torn Fabric) *Examine Photograph. (Result: Selfie; New Suspect: Sabina Jagirani) *Interrogate Sabina on her photos near the courtyard. *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Insignia) *Examine Insignia. (Result: King's Robe; New Suspect: Neten Pandita) *Speak to Neten about the murder. *Examine Cloth Sack. (Result: Prayer Wheel) *Analyze Prayer Wheel. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes a peace pipe) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears hiking boots) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Monastery Entrance. (Clues: Prayer Tools, Monk Hat, Footprint) *Examine Prayer Tools. (Result: Golden Charm; New Suspect: Lavanya Chopra) *See why Lavanya is at the monastery. (Attribute: Lavanya wears hiking boots) *Examine Monk Hat. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (04:00:00; Result: Hairs Identified; New Suspect: Gyatso) *Question Gyatso on the murder in the monastery. (Attribute: Gyatso smokes a peace pipe) *Examine Footprint. (Result: Crumbs) *Analyze Crumbs. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats papadums; New Crime Scene: Temple Altar) *Investigate Temple Altar. (Clues: Torn Robe, Manuscript) *Examine Torn Robe. (Result: Malcolm's Robe) *Confront Malcolm on supporting the victim's teachings. (Attribute: Malcolm wears hiking boots and eats papadums) *Examine Manuscript. (Result: Book) *Confront Sabina about writing a book on the serial killer. (Attribute: Sabina wears hiking boots, smokes a peace pipe, and eats papadums) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *See why Neten has summoned you. (Attribute: Neten wears hiking boots, smokes a peace pipe, and eats papadums; New Crime Scene: Hindu Statue) *Investigate Hindu Statue. (Clues: Torn Painting, Faded Photo) *Examine Torn Painting. (Result: Nude Painting) *Speak to Lavanya about the painting she gave the victim. (Attribute: Lavanya smokes a peace pipe and eats papadums) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Monastery Photo) *Interrogate Gyasto on worshipping the victim. (Attribute: Gyatso wears hiking boots and eats papadums) *Investigate Cliff Path. (Clues: Broken Wood, Stones) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Peace Pipe) *Analyze Peace Pipe. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Examine Stones. (Result: Scarf) *Analyze Scarf. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a feather) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Heart of Gold (5/6). (No stars) A Heart of Gold (5/6) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:South Asia (UnknownGamez)